Never Turn Your Back
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Home was supposed to be where they could relax... but when someone threatens to take that safety from them as well as everyone they know, will anyone get out of this unscathed?
1. Normalcy Wanted

_**A few hours earlier, November 17th 2015…**_

 _Amanda was just distracting herself, Finn knew that too well as he lightly rubbed his right hand up and down Amanda's left thigh._

" _This'll be better for us… time to unwind from everything." Finn said quietly, Amanda lightly wrapping her fingers on her left hand around the index and middle fingers on Finn's right hand… they were headed back for the NXT tapings that usually took place before Survivor Series, the recent tour having been chaotic._

 _It was a while before they were close to Florida, Amanda deciding to close her eyes and rest a bit._

 _Finn decided to do the same… but both were startled awake a half hour later by the plane shaking for a few seconds, Amanda gripping onto Finn's right arm in fright._

" _It's okay, Mandy, it's okay." Finn whispered after pulling her into his arms as lightning flashed outside._

 _The plane reached the airport without further incident… but the weather turned from lightning strikes to a downpour as they reached the car after grabbing their things and getting in._

 _It was a half hour later when they got home._

" _Damn, what the hell is with this state?! It's a downpour one day and too humid the next!" Amanda said as she and Finn ran into the apartment, both setting their things down and drying off._

" _Yeah… glad to be off that plane though." Finn responded._

" _Me too…" Amanda replied, peeling her soaked Balor Club hoodie off and setting it aside before grabbing her duffel bag._

" _Be careful up there, showering in this storm…" Finn said, Amanda nodding as she headed upstairs. Finn pulled his own jacket off, the shirt after it and set them aside before he wandered into the kitchen to make some decaf coffee._

 _But he stopped once he saw that the coffee jars were empty._

" _Damn it, Sami!" Finn muttered, closing the pantry._

 _The noise of the shower running was barely audible over the storm and Amanda found herself stood under the showerhead as she scrubbed her skin with black orchid scented soap, thinking about Finn._

 _A part of her felt like a teenaged schoolgirl at times when she looked at him… it took every bit of restraint to not kiss him when they were in the living room, both soaked from the rainstorm._

 _Maybe the weather was wicked in its own way, trying to push the two together… Amanda sometimes felt like kissing in the rain was too cliche for her._

 _The lights flickered slightly as Amanda finished rinsing the soap off and blackberry conditioner out of her hair… before they went out completely, making her go from startled to panicked._

" _Mandy, you okay in there?" Finn asked after he had ran upstairs in the darkened apartment and knocked on the door._

" _Yeah… just a bit freaked out…" Amanda managed to say, her voice raspy._

" _Stay where you are, lass, I'll be right back." Finn said, going and finding some candles in the hallway cupboard and a lighter._

 _He opened the bathroom door and walked in, thankful that she didn't lock it during the storm. The candles set up and lit, he saw the curtain being pulled back a bit and Amanda's hazel eyes looking at him after she wrapped a towel around herself after drying off._

" _Come here… don't want you to slip and fall." Finn replied, holding out his right hand which Amanda grabbed before stepping out of the shower._

" _Hell of a storm, huh?" Amanda asked as she wrung the water out of her hair with the other towel._

" _Yeah… once it lessens up a bit, I'll go check on the generator and get the backup power running…" Finn answered, the flames from the candles making an amber coloured glow in the room._

 _It was haunting but at the same time and in a weird way, calming… and both of them liked it, they relaxed for the first time in nearly two days._

 _But calm and relaxation couldn't last forever…_

 **Present time, Amanda's perspective…**

A darkened home with candles flickering… the storm raging outside and either uprooting trees or knocking them into other homes.

Some of the locals would say that it's typical late hurricane season weather… others would say that Mother Nature is pissed.

And any horror film fan would say that these are the perfect requisites for a horror movie… this and being in a hotel and unaware of a serial killer either running it or sleeping next door and the unsuspecting guests rushing into the hallway every time they hear a noise.

"It'll relent soon…" Finn whispered as we stayed on the couch, his right arm around my shoulders as we were both in pajamas and a blanket was over us to keep us from getting sick.

It's a while before the storm slacks up enough and the electricity comes back on, Finn lightly kissing me on my forehead before standing up and blowing out the candles as I turn the Tv on and flip it to _Miami Vice_. Finn joins me back on the couch and pulls part of the blanket over himself before I settle my head onto his right shoulder and his right arm settles back around my shoulders.

 **Finn's perspective…**

It's clear that Mandy's still shaken from the violent storm that had been going on… something tells me this wasn't no ordinary storm either.

I look outside to see a hooded figure before it took off, Mandy looking at me.

"Finn, what's wrong?" She asked as I held her closer to me.

"There was someone outside… but they took off. It's okay, love." I say, Mandy looking back before looking at me and staying close to me.

Whoever it is, they're gonna have to get through me before they even get to her.


	2. Nothing Is Coincidental

It was about 4 in the morning when Amanda's eyes snapped open, Finn reaching over and lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back after pulling her closer to him… she looked around, realising that both of them had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs, the glow of the Tv a dead giveaway.

It had stopped storming hours ago, the clouds had disappeared… still, Amanda didn't think much about the thunder she heard though it did shake her up.

But it wasn't the only thing… and Finn could easily see that as Amanda pulled herself up a bit and looked around.

"Something's in your head?" Finn questioned, sitting up with her.

"That storm… that wasn't a normal one. I've been through enough of them to know that first hand." Amanda answered as she tried to stand up but because her legs and back were numb, she nearly fell and Finn helped her sit back down.

"Stay here." Finn said, a hand rested on her right shoulder before he headed to the small kitchen area… and was a bit confused to see that the filter jug had been dismantled right down to its core components, and beside it stood a half pint glass filled with crystal clear water.

"Everything okay in there?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, just… strange things." Finn replied, taking a small sip of the water and decided that it tasted just as clean as it looked, taking it back through to Amanda and carefully transferring it from his hand to hers.

Amanda sipped it, soothing her dried out throat and set the glass down when it was empty, rubbing her tired eyes.

"I don't even remember falling asleep…" Amanda said as Finn helped her up… she glanced out the window again, looking for whoever had been watching them but Finn rested his hands on her shoulders and got her to look at him instead. "We should… warn the others about whoever it was." She said quietly.

"Yeah… but later. When everyone's woken up and gone down to the lobby for breakfast chats, not at just short of half 4 AM." Finn replied.

"Good thing we stayed over here tonight…" Amanda responded, yawning halfway through as sleepiness was setting back in and Finn led her upstairs after turning the Tv off.

When it was around 11 in the morning, Amanda groaned as her phone rang and saw that it was Enzo calling.

"Enzo…" Amanda said after answering it, Enzo noticing the roughness in her voice.

"You sound terrible… but something weird happened over here." Enzo responded.

"Weird how? Are people disappearing from their rooms?" Amanda asked, not even attempting to sit up as Finn was still asleep and his right arm was wrapped tightly around her.

"As in… me and the neighbouring room making drinks, coffee in the morning… and the water boiling in the kettle all nice and fine. Then pour it into the coffee… and it freezes, literally turns to ice midway through pouring the stuff. From just under boiling to well under freezing in less than a second." Enzo explained.

"That is damn weird…" Amanda said before she felt Finn rest his head on her right shoulder. "We had a rough night, that was a hell of a storm." She said quietly, lightly shaking Finn to wake him.

But he wouldn't and clung onto her tighter, Enzo snickering slightly.

"It's not funny!" Amanda hissed into the phone.

"Enzo, what the hell's going on?" Colin asked in the background, trying to stay warm and regretting taking a shower this morning as the water temp wouldn't warm up at all.

"Finn's holding onto her like he'll die if he lets go." Enzo answered.

"Mandy won't wake him up when he's like that." Colin said.

Amanda was about to respond when she saw that Finn had woken up and noticed the phone in her hand.

"Enzo said that the water he was using for coffee literally froze." Amanda said quietly.

"It's solid pal, the kettle is actually being held in the air by the ice!" Enzo said before sending a picture to Amanda, the two seeing that there was a flow of water from the kettle's spout down into the cup, about a half foot between them vertically… and that flow was frozen solid, the kettle stuck in the air by it.

"Anyone else over there running into the same kind of problem?" Finn asked as he and Amanda sat up.

"Yeah, my shower suddenly plunged too." Colin responded.

"We'll be over there in a bit, just need to wake up properly." Amanda said, keeping the blanket around her as the room felt like it was freezing.

"This isn't normal either… it's freezing-" Finn started to say, cut off and the two jumping as they heard a voice from their bathroom.

"This is just ridiculous, why's she plunged the damn water temperature?! No, it won't do, they're all gonna be moaning at each other pretty soon if the water don't run again!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Amanda muttered.

"Stay behind…" Finn said quietly, getting up and creeping towards the bathroom as there were noises of movement from within… and as soon as he opened the door, a flashing bolt of lightning narrowly missed his head.

"Damn it!... whew, that got the old chest pumping…" The person in the bathroom said, a man in his early 20s being by the sink and mirror.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Amanda asked as she stood up, Finn keeping her behind him.

"What was that?!" Enzo yelled.

"I'll explain it when we get there." Amanda said before they hung up and she set her phone aside.

"I got in like this." The man answered… before a blinking speed flash of lightning shot around him and up to the ceiling light, leaving sparks flying across the room as he disappeared entirely. Then a few seconds later, reappeared in a second bolt of electricity in the living room area.

Amanda shook off the spots in her vision before they headed downstairs.

"Please don't do that again up close… my brain already went haywire once." Amanda said.

"Sorry… for both things." The young man said.

"We're… still curious though, who are you?" Finn asked.

"Ramiel, in your terms of names… I have the power of thunder, lightning and electricity. Part of a group, we're… in a sense, the souls of the aspects that make up the world." The man answered.

"Which one were you talking about earlier?" Amanda asked.

"Sachael. She has the power over water, all of its states from ice to steam. I've no idea what she's playing at, freezing up the block." Ramiel answered.

"I'm surprised she didn't mess with it last night…" Amanda said as she readjusted her messy ponytail.

At the hotel the others were staying at later into the afternoon, they could tell that Ramiel was right from the mood Alexa was in.

"You are getting damn paranoid, she didn't even stay here last night!" Bayley said when Alexa's accusations turned to Amanda.

"Creepy twins in the hallway is straight out of _The Shining_!" Alexa growled.

"That storm made you see things." Bayley said.

"Did it also make the water turn freezing?" Alexa asked sarcastically.

"Sachael must've been in a hell of a mood." Amanda said quietly as Ramiel stayed hidden from the others.

But he noticed something they hadn't yet… blood stained into the light fixture in the ceiling.

Ramiel guided Amanda and Finn into the elevator… when they reached the second floor, they saw the body.

It was someone they knew well, Amanda going frighteningly pale before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she lost all consciousness, Finn catching her in his arms.


	3. Stolen Life

**A/N: Devan Hunt and Samuel Clover are KiranTheRay's characters, this Samuel is the one from The Story Of Samuel.**

 _ **Two weeks earlier…**_

 _Amanda had been walking around Full Sail University to clear her mind and stopped by a door… she closed her eyes, unaware of Murphy walking to her until he waved his hand in front of her face._

" _These pranks need to stop." Murphy said as Amanda's eyes opened._

" _No pranks here… well, not since you incidentally got hit with that paint can meant for Kevin Owens and I already apologized for that." Amanda responded, turning to leave but was stopped when Murphy grabbed her right arm._

" _So who set up me to get electrically shocked when I turned a room light on?" Murphy questioned._

" _These arenas are old, sometimes the electricity shorts out… now let go of me!" Amanda responded, tugging her arm towards her but he pulled harder on it and pinned her against the door._

 _Unfortunately, it wasn't closed completely and flew open as Amanda had bitten him, Murphy sending Amanda head first into the railing in anger._

 _Her head was busted open before she had fallen down the staircase, which rendered her unconscious and Murphy realising what he had done._

" _Damn it…" Murphy hissed and started off down the stairs… but jumped back a couple as the ground started to shake and then, the last couple of stairs and the bottom floor level crumbled apart and opened into greyed dirt, which was soft like dry sand… soft enough that it began to swallow Amanda's unconscious body into the ground._

 _Murphy grabbed her and rushed back up the remaining stairs, closing the door behind him as Amanda's eyes opened halfway._

" _Ow…" Amanda said quietly, rubbing her head as Murphy looked at her._

" _You just almost got swallowed into the earth by a small sinkhole, you're gonna feel heavy after that." Murphy said._

" _Nearly happened once before… but to a neighbor." Amanda responded as Finn ran to them._

" _What happened?!" Finn asked as Murphy placed Amanda into Finn's arms._

" _She fell… and then was nearly swallowed by a sinkhole." Murphy answered before going to find the paramedics as Amanda tried to move her back but was too disoriented to do so._

" _He's not telling the whole truth…" Finn said._

" _He'll explain it… at some point." Amanda said quietly, not bothering to hide her bruising wrist._

" _He will." Ariel said quietly, stood a few feet away watching them._

 _At the same time, Hunter had walked out of his office and saw the medics rush past him, Hunter immediately catching up to Murphy._

" _What happened, kid?" Hunter asked._

" _It was an accident… the door gave out and she fell down the stairs…" Murphy answered, Hunter turning horrified._

 _When they reached the area, Amanda was already on the gurney and several other wrestlers were nearby, wondering what had happened._

 _Murphy looked and saw Ariel, walking to her._

" _Can't prevent these kind of things… that door…" Ariel said._

" _Is it defective?" Murphy asked, Ariel nodding._

 _In the nearby ER, Amanda was scratching at the IV, Finn gently stopping her._

" _I know, you're going stir crazy here…" Finn said as Amanda tried not to fall asleep from the pain meds given to her._

" _What happened?!" Samuel asked after he ran in._

" _Just a bad fall, buddy." Amanda answered as she and Samuel hugged..._

 **Present time...**

Amanda opened her eyes, finding herself in the room that Enzo and Colin shared and Finn lightly brushing her hair back.

"Do the others know?" Amanda asked, knowing that Liara's friends and boyfriend were going crazy with worry about her.

"They're on their way here…" Finn answered before both heard familiar voices yelling at each other.

"You were the last person to see Liara last night!"

"Doesn't mean I'm the fucking killer!"

Devan and Samuel rarely argued but still, Amanda didn't want to hear it… she attempted to stand up, Finn stopping her.

"Nope, not after you passed out. Stay still." Finn said before going and answering the door. "Hey, can you two keep it down?!"

Devan and Samuel turned to him, both still angry… but it faded when they saw Amanda and they walked into the room.

"Mandy… were you and Finn the ones who found her?" Devan asked.

"Yeah… if it weren't for the blood and stab wounds, she would've looked like she was just sleeping…" Amanda answered.

In the second floor hallway, Dean had just lit up a cigarette and put it in his mouth when it was snatched from him.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Dean asked after Dash ripped the unlit cigarette and lighter away from him.

"You can't smoke in a building, Ambrose! That's illegal!" Dash said.

"Oh, do me a favor and-" Dean starts to say, both of them jumping back as lightning bolts sparked in front of them, stopping moments later and revealing Ramiel.

"He's got a point, you trying to cause a fire?!" Ramiel asked.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dean responded.

"You really want to know?" Ramiel questioned, all the lights again starting to flicker on and off. "Everyone used to call me the angel of thunder back in the day but these days, with how you lot have advanced… more like the angel of electricity, be it natural or made."

Dean headed down the hallway, knocking on the door to the room he knew Amanda had been taken to after collapsing from the shock of finding Liara's body.

"Mandy, can you explain what the hell's going on here?" Dean asked after Amanda had opened the door.

"You met him…" Amanda said when she saw Ramiel.

"And you still look pale…" Dean responded.

"I can't wrap my mind around it. I just saw her a few days ago, she didn't say anything about being in any danger…" Amanda said quietly, Dean taking her into his arms and the two hugging.

"Well maybe it… would it hurt to ask one of them? If they're angels… they might know something." Dean said, thinking aloud.

Amanda nodded as they let go, lying back down as she still felt no energy and Dean turning to Ramiel.

"I hate seeing her like this… why would anyone want to even kill Liara?" Dean asked.

"I'd hate to say this but I think the killer mistook her for Amanda." Ramiel answered, alarming the others.

In the lobby downstairs, Val and the others saw Bayley, who was in tears.

"Bayley, what happened?" Val asked after walking over to her.

"It's Liara… someone killed her…" Bayley said quietly, Val stepping back in shock.

"Liara's gone… who did it?" Val asked, turning angry.

"That's what they're trying to figure out… they think someone might've mistook her for Mandy because the hallway was too dark." Bayley answered.

Val walked back to the others and they headed to the second floor, seeing Ramiel.

"She wasn't even in the hotel last night…" Ramiel said.

"But someone believed that she was… but why?" Val responded.

"They could've thought that Liara had spent the night at Finn's and that Mandy was here…" JJ said.

"It could've been a fan that turned into a stalker… whoever they're stalking, they clearly want their message heard." Dean responded.

None of them were sure of much of anything at this point… so they headed to where Liara's body was taken to.


	4. Hidden

_**8/17/15…**_

" _Sort of like how you two did the promos for The Beast In The East pay per view…" Eric Johnson said as Amanda and Finn were ready for the photo shoot leading to NXT TakeOver Brooklyn._

 _The two nodded and Amanda turned her back to the camera, her small hands lightly drifting up until she had gotten to the third button on Finn's black collar shirt, him unbuttoning the first two and her unbuttoning the rest before she rested her hands on his sides and pulled the tucked in part of his shirt out as Eric snapped the photos._

 _The paint on Finn was revealed for the camera before he reached over and pulled Amanda to him, his teeth clipping the part where her neck and right shoulder met, Amanda moving towards him._

 _Checking the final results of the photos, they got the final approval._

 _It was later when Raw was airing that the scripted segment went as planned… until Seth struck Amanda with the chair and she fell to the mat, holding onto her side. She rolled out of the ring and reached the back, Finn helping her to the trainer's office._

" _You're gonna be sore for a few weeks… just take it easy. And I also recommend trying to sort things out with Seth, it seemed a little personal out there."_

 _Amanda nodded after what Dr. Amann had said and she and Finn left the trainer's room without a word, feeling worn out._

" _I'm gonna go grab my things and meet up with you in the garage, okay?" Amanda said before they hugged, Finn kissing her on her forehead before they let go._

" _Seth needs to control himself out there…" Finn replied before going to find Sami._

 _After grabbing her things from the Divas locker room, Amanda headed out of there too and walked towards the parking garage in the arena, grabbing her phone… but then she stopped when she heard it._

" _How was I supposed to know that her ribs would crack?"_

" _That tends to happen when you slam a steel chair against them!"_

" _Guys, knock it off! I'm surprised Mandy's not stormed in here yet to try to stop this fight!"_

 _The yelling wasn't all that hard to identify… Amanda was trying to shake off the remnants of the pain but part of her wanted to confront Seth now._

" _She's too busy hanging around that guy in NXT to think about us anymore! If we're not enough to hold her attention, that just proves how fickle she is!"_

" _You just don't like to share Mandy with anyone else!"_

" _Yeah, you're damn right I don't! But why would she care?! She just goes and does whatever she wants without caring who it affects!"_

" _You're crossing a line you have no business crossing, Rollins!"_

" _Am I?! And I suppose those promos involving their Demon and Angel personas are just acting, right?! Whoever started the storyline between her and Balor, they fucked up what was left! Maybe Alexa was right, maybe Mandy has become a thirsty whore_ _towards Balor!"_

 _Amanda felt horribly disturbed by that, tears trailing down her face faster than she could stop them… she turned away and kept walking down the hallway._

 _As far as she was concerned, she never wanted anything to do with Seth Rollins again…_

 **Present time…**

If anything unusual were to be found, Amanda couldn't find it… Liara had an imprint from the Balor Club wristband but not much else aside from that.

The two were similar in some ways, petite height, slim build, dark hair and eyes… the one glaring difference were the tattoos Liara had whereas Amanda had none.

"I really am sorry about all of this, Li… I don't know who did this but when I find out, they're gonna pay dearly. You deserve justice for what happened." Amanda said quietly before covering Liara's body with the sheet and rejoining the others in the hallway, Finn taking Amanda into his arms and the two hugging tightly.

Samuel and Devan looked at each other and Devan mouthed " _You have to tell her."_.

At the apartment later, Amanda noticed that Samuel had been quieter than she had.

"Sammy?" Amanda said, Samuel walking over to her from the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"I think you should know something, kid… this isn't the first time that Ramiel's been near you, observed you so to speak." Samuel said, breaking the silence between them as he sat down next to Amanda, his brown eyes looking directly into her hazel ones.

 _ **11/8/14…**_

 _Samuel looked away from a sleeping Amanda, noticing sparks of lightning in the hospital hallway… curious and glancing at Finn as if he was saying "Stay here with her.", he stood up and walked into the hallway, seeing someone after the lightning disappeared._

" _Easy… I don't intend any harm." The man said, noticing Samuel's anger at his sudden intrusion._

" _She just had one of her kidneys fixed… who are you?" Samuel responded._

" _Ramiel… we see a lot of things but couldn't prevent the injury itself. She will recover though… it'll just take time." Ramiel said before disappearing._

 _Samuel headed back into the room just as Amanda's half open hazel eyes were looking at him, Samuel sitting down._

" _Was there someone out there?" Amanda asked._

" _I'll tell you later… catch up on your sleep, you look like you need it." Samuel answered._

 _Amanda closed her eyes and settled back into sleep, Finn reaching over and kissing her on her forehead._

 _The explanation could wait until Amanda was recovered… but something told Finn that Samuel wouldn't explain right away…_

 **Present time…**

"You okay?" Samuel asked.

"I'm gonna go… lie down for a bit." Amanda answered, standing up after she and Samuel hugged and nodding at Devan and Finn after they walked in before she headed upstairs.

She slipped her Balor Club hoodie and shoes off and stretched out on the bed once she was in the bedroom, Amanda closing her tired eyes and giving into sleep.

Finn walked into the room after Samuel explained to him what he had told Amanda, pulling the covers up and putting them over the sleeping brunette… he knew she needed it but he also knew that all the sleep in the world wasn't gonna change the fact that Liara was gone.

' _It also won't change that there was a killer out there… as to why the psycho's targeting you, I have no idea.'_ Finn thought as he stretched out next to Amanda and brushed her hair out of her face, pulling the covers over himself and wrapping an arm around Amanda.

Checking on them, Devan nodded and closed the door before he headed downstairs… he looked around, handing a baseball bat to Samuel before grabbing a sledgehammer.

"Hunter has no idea that you borrowed these, does he?" Samuel asked.

"Well we all need some sort of weapons to protect ourselves… Mandy's pissed people off but I can't see any of them driven to murder." Devan answered.

"So you think it might be a fan turned stalker turned serial killer." Samuel responded.

"Wouldn't be the first time, Ric Flair was stalked once… but his stalker never turned to murder." Devan said.

Samuel nodded and gripped the baseball bat tightly in his hands as Devan held the sledgehammer as the doorknob turned before the door was forced open, giving both no choice but to lunge and attack.

"Wait, stop!"

Both sets of eyes widened in shock after they stopped the assault… and then narrowed.

"You don't fucking quit, do you?!" Devan growled.


	5. Can't Go Back

_**Third person perspective…**_

" _I better go see what he wants…" Amanda said as she put her phone back into the pocket of her white lace shorts and started to leave, Finn stopping her. "I'll be okay." She said as his hands rested on her shoulders._

" _Just come back safely, Mandy." Finn responded before they hugged for a few seconds, Amanda leaving._

 _As she headed down the hallway, she stopped when a man around the same age as her stepped in front of the petite diva._

" _Hi… can I help you?" Amanda asked cautiously._

" _I believe you've called me 'Stalker'... possibly. I'm not so acquainted with_ _how you lot up here work." The man answered._

" _There must be some miscommunication…" Amanda said, trying to stay calm._

" _Yes there is, I thought that masks were in your fashion. Also, I'm from Hell… and I believe we're both looking for the same thing." The man replied._

" _I… yes but right now, I have_ a _meeting with my boss." Amanda said, trying to get away but the man grabbed her right arm and forced her to look at him. "Get off of me!" She_ _growled, evoking a chuckle from him but he was unaware that she had dialed Finn's number._

 _Amanda kicked her foot up and bashed a fire extinguisher over the man's head… but it wasn't long before he caught up with her, rendered her unconscious and locked her in the broom closet._

" _You will help me… because until I am sworn your allegiance…" The man said before he pressed his hand to the top of the gap between the closet doors and dragged it down to the bottom. "This closet will never be opened or destroyed." He then stood up and walked away._

 _She_ _could feel it when she reached the arena a half hour later… Natasha had reached the hallway and heard the disoriented and panicked cries for help before she went looking for Finn._

" _Mandy?!" Finn called out as he looked around for her frantically, Natasha running to him. "Have you seen this woman?" He asked, showing her a picture of Amanda._

" _Yes… Yes, she's locked in a closet, I was just looking for you." Natasha replied, pointing down the hallway._

 _The two ran down the hallway and reached it, Amanda's screams increased in volume but along with that, the panic and her struggling to breathe as Finn tried to pull the door open but couldn't._

" _Damn it, he locked it shut!" Natasha hissed._

" _These don't lock, they don't have locks!" Finn said._

" _No, don't you tell me…" Natasha muttered before she pressed her hand to the door. "Seal of truth… this whole closet is indestructible until the seal is broken, which means something needs to be said or thought… and from the heart. If it is lied or broken, the seal will reform around her again… some demons and demon hunters are real cruel bastards."_

" _Get me out of here… I don't want to die!" Amanda screamed as her right hand rested unknowingly to where Finn's left hand was. "Finn… is that you? I'm scared… I don't like being scared, I don't want to be pulled away from you…" She said as both had tears in their eyes._

" _Amanda, listen…" Natasha said, Amanda's eyes widening as she recognised the voice from her nightmare. "The seal around you is ancient in design, generations have passed since it… the only way to surpass it is to give the seal what it wants. Think… who put you in here, what did they want from you?"_

" _He wanted… to find you. To kill you… I panicked when he wouldn't let go of me, he got angry when I wouldn't help him… said this wouldn't be destroyed until he had my help." Amanda answered as she managed to catch her breath, Natasha feeling the seal start to break._

" _Then… That's what you must do. Only thing that can break the seal is to obey it." Natasha replied, sitting down with her back against the wall as it processed in her head._

" _Obey it… and kill you… where do I find him?" Amanda said._

" _You swear it to the seal… And if you ever break the word, it'll trap you again. As for kill me… If the promise was to help find me, then no one ever said I have to let you accomplish what you're helping to do. I can hide well." Natasha responded._

' _Okay… I'll do it, I'll help… you didn't have to hurt me.' Amanda thought, Natasha seeing the seal completely break and throwing the door open before helping Amanda to Finn and the two hugging._

" _Get her out of here, now!" Natasha said._

" _What about you?!" Finn asked._

" _We demons are very crafty… go find him." Natasha answered before Finn and Amanda left._

 _Outside, Amanda looked around as she and Finn stayed close to each_ _other before their arms wrapped around each other as it wasn't long before they heard yelling and painful screaming…_

 **Amanda's perspective…**

My eyes snapped open and I feel arms wrap around me, tilting my head up and seeing Finn.

"Shh… it's okay, it was just a bad dream, love…" Finn whispered as I rest my head on his torso, hearing his heart beating.

It starts to calm me down… but the noise downstairs startles both of us and I start to stand up but Finn stops me.

"Stay here." Finn whispers, kissing me on the side of my head before heading downstairs with the kendo stick we had painted before The Beast In The East pay per view. "False alarm, Mandy!" He says loudly before I pull the covers off me and walk downstairs… immediately seeing who had broken in.

"Really, you crazy bastard?" I ask, Seth looking at me.

"I just wanted to check on you… I found out about what happened to Liara, I was… I didn't want to lose you next." Seth answered.

There are times I'm at my wits end with Seth… and I have a feeling this could turn out to be one of them or fix whatever friendship is left.

But things won't ever be like they used to.


End file.
